The Isis Coordinates
The Isis Coordinates, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40036). Podręcznik wydano w 1990 roku i jego autorem jest Christopher Kubasik. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *The Isis Coordinates Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure... **Preparing to Play **Adventure Materials **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Background ***The World of Isis ***The Imperial Survey Corps **Recent Events **Adventure Synopsis **The Main NPCs ***The Imperial Survey Corps Agents ***Captain Tonth ***Iponta ***Ulthar Blaze ***Admiral Grendreef *Episode One: Discovery! **Summary **Start the Adventure **Running the Picket **Through the Crystal Canyons **Running the Chase **The Added Danger **Maneuvering Around the Boulders **Shooting the Boulders **Losing the Quarry **I Ain't Flying My Ship in There: Do You Know What These Things Cost? *Episode Two - The Crystal Warriors **Summary **Buried Alive **Getting Out **Meeting the Natives **What the Rebels Do **The Fight For Life **After The Fight **New Friends **The Crystal Miracle **The Wanderer **New Directions *Episode Three - The Chase **Summary **City on Alert **To The Starport **Two Options **What the Imperials Do **The Starport **The Handree's Departure **Too Hot to Handle **Timely Arrival **Into the Ship *Episode Four - Desperate Delays **Summary **Warm Reception **Locked In **The Imperial Lock **The Jump Into Hyperspace **Breaking Through to the Bridge **Meahonon's Last Stand **Too Late **The Nav Computer and the Command Console **What the Imperials are Doing **Traps **Tonth's Distraction **Forward Hold **The Cargo Door Controls **The Cargo **Moving the Crates **Fixing the Controls **To Work **Superstructure **Zero-G Fight **The Imperials and the Black Box **Journey's End *Episode Five - Captured! **Summary **Arrival **Escaping the Star Destroyer **Aboard the Desolator **Meeting Admiral Grendreef **To the Planet's Surface **Welcome to Miser **Getting Out of the Cell **Meanwhile... **Rescue from the Torture Chamber **Map Key **Bad News and Good Plans **The Running Battle **The Mine Maze **The Shuttle *Episode Six - Final Gambit **Summary **A Matter of Time **Arriving on the Desolator **Elements of the Final Plan **What Blaze Does **Doing the Nav Computer **Re-Programming the Hyperdrive Setting **The Puzzle **Repairing the Handree **The Tractor Beams **The Dramatic Departure **The Last Minute **The Rounds **Escape! **Success & Failure **Awards *Isis Coordinates Adventure Script Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Difficulty Number Scale *Ships That Pass in the Night *Wanderer - dane statku (Loronar FarReach IV PQR Scout Ship) *Out Runner - dane statku (Modified Light Freighter) *Information *Dramatic License *Gamemaster Diagram: ISV Wanderer *Gamemaster Map: Turbo Lift *A Note on Timekeeping *Gamemaster Diagram: The Gunship Handree *Blast Doors and Locks *While the Rebels Wander Around *The Solution *Gamemaster Prop: Computer Programming Puzzle *Gamemaster Map: Prison Area *We Have Ways... *Miser *Gamemaster Map: Mine Haze *Gamemaster Prop: Hyperdrive Programming Puzzle *Pilia Tonth - dane postaci *Ishale Meahonon - dane postaci *Sona Lerenga - dane postaci *Rengor Talke - dane postaci *Iponta - dane postaci *Yustavan - dane postaci *Ulthar Blaze - dane postaci *Admiral Grendreef - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Cut-Away to an Entrance of Neskroff *Montage Scene - Shuttle Landing *Cut Away to the Desolator's Bridge *Cut-Away to Security Control *Cut Away to Stormtroopers *Epilogue Credits *design: Christopher Kubasik *development: Michael Stern *editing: Paul Murphy *graphics: Jacqueline M. Evans, Stephen Crane *cover art: Paul Jaquays *interior art: Tom Baxa *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *assistant publisher: Denise D. Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editorial director: Bill Slavicsek *associate editors: Greg Gorden, Paul Murphy *editor: Michael Stern *assistant editor: Greg Farshtey, Jennifer A. Williams *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Jacqueline M. Evans, Cathleen Hunter, Sharon Wyckoff *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier, Tony DeCosmo *special projects manager: Ronald Seiden *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)